


practice makes perfect

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, High School AU, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, class president! chenle, theres a tiny bit of noren if you squint but it's not really there, they do have sex in this, track star!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Class President Chenle can’t take his eyes off of school track star, Jisung. But there’s no way he’d like someone like Chenle...Jisung, the school’s golden boy, doesn’t think he can hide how he feels about the shy boy who sits next to him in Trig anymore. He’s being driven crazy…Paths converge in a locker room.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 251





	practice makes perfect

Chenle was a nerd. He knew it. He wasn’t unpopular by any means, but he was smaller than the other boys in his class. He was smart to the point it was noted by his peers, and he was aware that he took class more seriously than the others ever seemed to. University was important to him, though, and he did his best to stay focused on his work no matter how much Renjun, the Class Vice President, wanted him to loosen up sometimes.

Normally Chenle didn’t feel like his social deficiencies were a hindrance in his day-to-day life, but lately it had become harder and harder to not hate what was looking back at him in the mirror. He was scrawny, a little lame, and he didn’t feel like he was popular enough. Up until a week ago, popularity had never mattered much to him. He was popular enough to be class president, which must say  _ something,  _ but he was suddenly self-conscious.

All because of a boy.

\--

Jisung’s first week at his new school was, honestly, going great. He transferred in a few weeks after school started, but he still made the Varsity Cross Country team so it was all good in his books. The classes were hard, but when weren’t they? It was nice to have a fresh start where no one knew him or anything about him. He felt like he could do almost anything here.

Sitting in Trigonometry at his new school, surrounded by kids he only barely knew (Jaemin from cross country, Jeno who was Jaemin’s friend, other faces he knew with names he didn’t), Jisung was finding it progressively harder and harder to function on the numbers on the whiteboard to the front of the room. 

Instead, he found himself staring at the boy who sat in the row of desks to his left, just within his peripheral vision. The boy was striking, or at least Jisung thought so. He was thin and he didn’t look at all like Jisung’s more athletic friends. The boy had pale, blonde hair. He assumed it was dyed, but he couldn’t see any dark roots. His skin was smooth and pale, but not sickly. Jisung didn’t know his name, but he wanted to. He’d overheard Jeno say something about him being the class president, but he wanted to know  _ more.  _ Jisung wanted to know everything about his classmate.

Currently, though, Jisung was thinking about getting to know his peer in a very different way. The boy across the room seemed much more focused on the lesson than Jisung was. He was staring at the board, the end of his wooden pencil in his mouth. He wasn’t quite chewing on the end of the pencil; more just holding it in his mouth, his pale lips just touching the end of the pink eraser. Jisung had never wanted to be a school supply so badly in his life. 

Class had ticked by like this all day. He only had one class with the  _ class president,  _ but that was more than enough. Jisung had a crush.

\--

Chenle could feel eyes on him. He was perceptive, and it almost felt like someone was breathing down his neck. Glancing over, he caught the eye of one of his classmates. Jisung. 

Of course he knew his name. As soon as Jisung came into class, hanging back with Jaemin and Jeno, he was done. Jisung was tall and fit, but he had a young look to him. His eyes were bright and Chenle was  _ immediately  _ in love.

Maybe not love. Maybe just lust.

Chenle went home that night and couldn’t help but imagine his new classmate bending him over his desk in Trig. Chenle had never felt that way about anyone before, not right off the bat at least. After that, Jisung occupied his thoughts. In the week they went to school together, Chenle found out that Jisung was a transfer from out of state, he was an excellent long-distance runner, and according to locker room rumors he was absolutely hung. Looking at Jisung’s hands, Chenle could only imagine.

Chenle had gone home every night the past week and imagined it was Jisung’s fingers in him instead of his own. Chenle had ignored homework and bypassed hanging out with his friends just to go home after class and touch himself. He was in deep. 

Knowing that Jisung was looking at him put him on high alert. Was there something on his face? Did his clothes look weird? He glanced down at himself, worriedly. He was wearing his favorite jeans and a white shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing weird, no stains… Chenle wanted to think he imagined it, there was no way Jisung was just staring at him in class. He worried his pencil in his mouth before deciding to look Jisung’s way again.

He turned his head slightly and he made the most uncomfortable eye contact of his life. Jisung was looking at him like he was a Gatorade after a long race. Like he wanted Chenle desperately and he wasn’t embarrassed to unabashedly show it. Chenle could feel his face heat up as his eyes reached Jisung’s. And Jisung didn’t break eye contact. No, instead he nodded in acknowledgement. 

Chenle whipped his head back around. What was that about??

\--

Class ended and Chenle practically ran out. It’s not like Jisung had really built up the confidence to go talk to him… but it still felt a little like an insult. He had heard rumors about Chenle, but maybe they weren’t true. Maybe he was straight and what Jisung just did was beyond weird to him. Maybe he just thought Jisung was unattractive. Jisung was all too aware of how tall and lanky he was. It felt like puberty had hit him all at once and he went from child to adult overnight. He had been popular at his old school, but maybe he wasn’t that attractive anymore.

Jisung grabbed his text book and walked out, trailing behind Jaemin and Jeno. They had most of their classes together, so it only made sense for Jisung to cling onto them, even though he felt weirdly like a third wheel. 

“Hey, weird question,” he asked, catching up to Jaemin and Jeno. “What’s the class president’s name? The blonde guy we just had class with?”

“Oh, that’s Chenle, he--” Jeno replied. 

“Why do you care?” Jaemin asked, cutting Jeno off. 

“I just, uh, wanted to know more about the school’s track season and I thought he might know…”

Jaemin and Jeno nodded, going back to their earlier conversation.  _ Chenle.  _ That was a name Jisung thought he could get used to thinking about. 

\--

Chenle’s next class was gym, which he unapologetically hated. He had no friends in the class, he was awful at sports, and running made his face turn splotchy and red. But the class was required, and he couldn’t kill his GPA over refusing to try. That’s why 45 minutes of stretching and jogging later, he was just about ready to die on the plastic bleachers in the gymnasium. 

He took a longer breather than his other classmates, but he didn’t care. Gym was his last class of the day, he was just going to walk his aching body home afterwards. Who cared if he had 15 fewer minutes to jerk off thinking about his weird, yet undeniably straight, classmate?

Chenle pulled himself up from the hard plastic bleacher with a grunt. His calves hurt. Wasn’t exercise supposed to get easier with time? It seemed like it only ever got worse for him…

When he got to the locker room, he found it was entirely empty, which was unusual. Normally the locker room was one of the worst places in the school for him. He hated changing in front of the other guys. It made him feel like he was being looked at. Worse, it was no secret that he was gay, so he always worried that a passing glance might get him beat up. It had never happened, not even close, but he still worried.

Glancing around the empty locker room, he decided it may actually be safe enough to take a shower. He stripped out of his damp exercise kit and stepped into the open showers, facing away from the entrance of the locker room and toward the wall. He had never actually showered at school, normally he just opted to walk home and clean up in his own bathroom, but what was the harm in showering in an empty locker room?

\--

Shit.  _ Shit.  _ Jisung was fucked. He had to stay late in English, talking to his ancient teacher about the cultural importance of some book about pigs who form a government, and now he was late for practice. The sports locker rooms were on the other side of the building, by the track, and changing there this late would get him absolutely roasted by the coaches. Maybe if he showed up to practice in his uniform there would be a little forgiveness? 

He jogged down the concrete steps, into the P.E. locker rooms. He glanced around at the empty room and began to quickly strip. He was down to his briefs when someone rounded the corner.

Eyes wide, he was face-to-face with a very surprised  _ Chenle _ . And he was almost naked. Glancing down, his brain finally caught up and he realized Chenle  _ was  _ naked.

He also realized Chenle was distractingly hard.

“Uh, I’m--” Chenle began, quickly looking around for a towel to cover himself.

“It’s fine!” Jisung blurted out.

“Uh--”

“I mean, it’s fine, you don’t have to uh. Get dressed. If you don’t want to.”  _ What the fuck am I saying??  _ He stared at Chenle, whose jaw was a little slack.

“Oh,” Chenle said quietly. “Okay, I was just… Showering after gym…” His skin was tinted pink again. He was hot all over and he  _ couldn’t find a fucking towel to cover up.  _ He was damp, water pooling at his feet, and he knew he was achingly hard. He couldn’t stop looking at Jisung, standing in his underwear. Maybe it was creepy and wrong, but this might be his only chance to etch this image into his memory.

“I was just… Changing for practice,” Jisung said, abscently. He felt like he was suffocating. He and Chenle were just staring at each other. He had never acted like this in the locker room with any of his teammates before. What was wrong with him?

“You, uh, looked nice in class today,” Jisung said, cementing to himself that he really was the most idiotic person alive. 

“Thanks,” Chenle replied softly. He still hadn’t really moved. He looked like a deer, caught in the headlights. 

“I wanted to ask you,” Jisung plowed on. He had said enough dumb shit in the past five minutes to last him the rest of his life, why not make it worse. “Would you want to study sometime? I need some help with trig and you seem....” he glanced down at Chenle’s cock. “capable of helping me out.”

Chenle visibly gulped. Jisung couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Chenle’s body was as pale and perfect as his face. His dick was smaller than Jisung’s, and Jisung wanted his mouth on it immediately. He had never felt this voracious for some random guy’s dick before. But Chenle was just  _ really  _ pretty. 

“Yeah, we could do that…” Chenle replied, taking a small step towards Jisung, seeming to communicate more with the sudden need in his eyes than with his words. After all, this was how half his fantasies involving Jisung went. Maybe he wasn’t getting bent over a desk in trig, but he would take being fucked against the wall in the locker room.    
  


Suddenly, with a jolt, Chenle was forced out of his inner monologue by Jisung shoving him up against the already-dented teal lockers with a  _ bang. _ Jisung was on him, kissing him into the wall with such ferocity Chenle was worried his lips would be bruised by the end of it. He could barely breathe. Jisung’s mouth was hot against his, and their teeth banged together awkwardly. There was a lot more tongue and a lot more spit than Chenle really thought was necessary, but the apparent inexperience made it better. There was something almost powerful about getting to teach a guy like Jisung a few things.

Chenle put his hands on Jisung’s waist and slipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Jisung’s shorts, pulling them closer together. Their erections rubbed together through the thin fabric of Jisung’s briefs and Jisung moaned into his mouth. He broke away from Chenle, panting slightly. His lips were red from kissing so hard and his face was flushed, pink from his cheeks to his ears.

“Are we really, uh,” Jisung began, obviously nervous. “Are we really doing this?”

Chenle nodded in response. “I want to if you want to. I don’t have any condoms here, though.”

“Oh,” Jisung said, a little surprised. “I’ve never, uh… Been with anyone like this. I don’t think I’ve got anything…”

Chenle smirked, “Neither have I.” And then his lips were back on Jisung’s, taking control. 

Chenle kissed with more restraint. He hadn’t done anything more than kiss, but he  _ had  _ done his fair share of that. He licked Jisung’s bottom lip, tracing the tips of his fingers under his waistband and towards the other’s cock. Jisung didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, they were clasped into fists at his sides like he was trying to hold on. That was fine, Chenle thought. He liked leading this.

Chenle dipped his fingers into Jisung’s underwear and gave his cock an experimental tug. He assumed it had to be a lot like touching himself, except he almost immediately noted that Jisung was  _ bigger  _ than he was in more ways than one. It felt exactly the same as masturbating and nothing like it at all. That didn’t seem to matter much to Jisung, though, since he was too busy moaning in Chenle’s mouth to take note of any stuttering motions or other signs of inexperience. 

Chenle smiled a little, breaking away from the kiss, his mouth still just inches away from Jisung’s. “Try to be quiet, okay? I don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Jisung nodded, his face flushed a deeper shade of pink than it had been earlier. He was panting gently, and Chenle was distinctly proud of his work and jealous he wasn’t in much the same state. His cock ached badly, but this was going to be masturbation material for years to come. Chenle felt like he needed to savor what was happening. Like he needed to make it last so he could remember it forever. Chenle bit his lip and made a choice.

While Jisung stood in front of him, dumbfounded and overwhelmed, Chenle gently began to pull his underwear down, exposing his cock. Then, he dropped to his knees on the concrete floor. Chenle took a moment to admire Jisung’s member. Of course he had seen other guys’ penises before, but never hard and never ever up close.

Jisung was definitely bigger than him. His cock was long, thin, and curved slightly to the left. It was red, throbbing gently, and Jisung looked like he was already on the edge. It was beautiful.

Chenle brought the tip of Jisung’s cock to his mouth, careful to cover his teeth with his lips. It was awkward, but he gave a gentle lick to the head and Jisung stifled another moan. Chenle gave a long lick from the tip of Jisung’s penis to the base. He knew there was no way he was fitting the whole thing in his mouth; not the first time at least.  _ Shit, would there be a second time?  _ He couldn’t help but wonder. He hoped there would be.

Chenle gave the cock a few more licks, wide tongued and wet. Jisung was huffing, eyes squeezed closed, biting his lip hard. Chenle felt bad about teasing him for a moment, but when he pulled away from Jisung’s cock, Jisung looked down at him and the look of lust in his eyes was… Wow. It was wow.

“Holy shit,” Jisung moaned quietly. Chenle looked absolutely debauched from below him. His lips were puffy from the kissing, and his eyes were sparkling and innocent, even though there was nothing innocent about Chenle kneeling on the cement locker room floor while he got ready to suck his cock. 

As if on queue, Chenle began to go back to work. At first he just took the head back into his mouth, bobbing up and down in a slow, shallow motion. Then he took more, his hand working at the base. He was a little frustrated he could only take a few inches without gagging, but when he looked up at Jisung through his eyelashes it didn’t seem like the other minded too much at all. 

As Chenle worked at Jisung’s cock, Jisung threaded his fingers through Chenle’s short hair, feeling his head move in rhythm. “Holy shit, holy shit,  _ holy shit,”  _ Jisung panted. “I’m going to cum, fuck I--” and then Chenle stopped. The lack of friction was almost overwhelming, and Jisung wanted to sob. 

“Fuck me.” Chenle said. Jisung looked at him dumbly.

“What?” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Chenle said with absolute conviction. Jisung didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Chenle to his feet, suddenly feeling a little guilty about how one-sided the affair had been thus far. 

“Face the wall,” Jisung tried to command in his most sexy voice. It felt awkward, but judging by the way Chenle looked at him with absolute desire and then did exactly as he asked, he didn’t feel too embarrassed. 

With Chenle facing the wall, Jisung got to work. He put one of his long fingers in his mouth, getting it as wet as he could. He had never done this before, but he knew the logistics. He pressed himself up against Chenle and began working his index finger into Chenle’s hole. It was Jisung’s turn to admire Chenle falling apart in front of him, now.

Chenle was pretty; there was no other way to say it. He had long eyelashes and slight features that complimented him perfectly. His skin was pale and smooth. He looked angelic, even when he was being fingered against a row of rusty lockers. 

Jisung unceremoniously spit into his hand and began working more and more fingers inside of the other boy. Chenle moaned against the locker, his cock aching now more than ever. 

“God, just fuck me aleady,” he pleaded.

“Are you sure--” Jisung began.

“Yes I’m sure, please, please just do it!” Chenle begged. Jisung didn’t question him this time.

He gave his cock a couple strokes, feeling that it was still wet from Chenle’s deliciously sloppy blowjob and he began to press into Chenle. Chenle was tight, and Jisung bit down so hard on his lip he began to draw a little blood. Chenle seemed to be having a hard time containing himself too, his face now buried in the crook of his arm. Jisung pressed in, deeper and deeper, his large hands gripping Chenle’s waist. Soon enough, he bottomed out. Chenle was hot and tight and  _ holy fuck Jisung just lost his virginity in the locker room of his new school.  _

“Move,” Chenle commanded. And Jisung did.

Slowly, he pulled himself back out before pressing back in. Jisung moved slowly, with measured care. He didn’t want to hurt the other. He knew that spit wasn’t the best lubricant. He watched Chenle fall apart, leaning against the lockers. Chenle reached down and began to stroke his own cock, obviously getting close to his own orgasm. Which was good, because Jisung had been on edge for way too long now. Honestly, he was shocked he managed to last as long as he had.

“Chenle, Chenle I’m going to come.”

“Come in me,” Chenle commanded. It sounded so wrong coming from someone as innocent looking at him. It was dirty and Chenle was so angelic. It absolutely pushed Jisung over the edge. He stifled a cry and pressed into Chenle one last time, feeling himself fall over the edge. He fell against Chenle, pressing his front into Chenle’s back. He could feel Chenle stroke himself once, twice, three times more before he came as well.

They stood there together, pressed against the lockers, panting. Jisung slowly pulled out of Chenle and pulled his shorts back on. Chenle turned around and they looked at each other for a moment. This was… A lot, considering it was their first real meeting.

“So,” Chenle began.

“So,” Jisung replied, suddenly feeling awkward. 

“Did you still want to study trig? I’m free tonight and you’ve probably missed most of practice…” Chenle began. He spoke quietly, scared of the imminent rejection.

But it never came. Jisung just nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great,” he said with a goofy smile. “Should we shower before we leave? We’re kind of a mess…”

Chenle nodded in agreement, and closed the space between them one more time, placing a chaste kiss on Jisung’s lips. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm @jenochin on Twitter!


End file.
